


(PodFic) Cross Our Bridges When We Come To Them

by reyah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Derek/Danny - Freeform, Derek/OFC - Freeform, Lingering Psychological Trauma, Lost Girl references, M/M, Masturbation, POV Derek Hale, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Post Season 2, References to Kate Argent, Slow Build, Succubi & Incubi, alternate season 3, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyah/pseuds/reyah
Summary: Podfic of Chapter One of Cross Our Bridges When We Come To Them by RemainNameless.





	(PodFic) Cross Our Bridges When We Come To Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic attempt -- I do *not* speak French so let's just all pretend I didn't even try because oh boy is it baaaad lol I'm gonna try and do the rest of the chapters, but right now I'm just trying this out in general. :) I hope you enjoy.


End file.
